


Fairy Tale Remix - Sleeping Beauty

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Fairy Tales, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Charming didn't find a princess, he found a prince with a very girlish face!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale Remix - Sleeping Beauty

The sun was shining through the windows, warming the sheets as well as the expanses of skin that were not hidden beneath.

A hand grabbed for the shoulder, trying to shake the person in the bed awake.  
"Time to get up, sleeping beauty!"

"Hummm........ghmbindm,... not yet... go away," mumbled Eicca . then turned on his other side, trying to hide his head under the pillow.

Losing patience with Eicca, Antero grabbed for the blanket and pulled it off the bed. "Seriously, Toppinen, it's 10 in the morning, the sun is up, the birds are singing, and Perttu has already broken a plate. It is really time for you to get up."

With a sigh Eicca turned onto his back and looked up at Antero, never minding that his whole nude front was presented to the other man.

"You want me to get out of bed? Well, make me get up, if you dare!"

Rolling his eyes behind his glasses, Antero got into bed, straddling Eicca."If that's all it needs," he said, and tried to tickle Eicca.

But Eicca saw that coming, reacted faster and pulled Antero's head down into a lazy kiss.

 

"I see, you really want to play Sleeping Beauty, don't you? Charming the lovely prince to keep you in bed all day long," Antero said once the kiss was broken. With one finger he traced down Eicca's half-hard prick.

"Yes!" Eicca was more purring then telling.

"But then I think that we should do it properly." A wicked grin crossed Antero's lips while he took his hands off the naked skin, and got back out of the bed. "You have to play the part of the Sleeping Beauty with more passion."

Antero stepped back to lean his body on the door frame.

This time it was Eicca who rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked to do. He flopped back down in the pillow and closed his eyes. Pretending to still be asleep.

 

"Once upon a time," Antero's voice came from the door, "Prince Charming heard of a princess who lay asleep for many years in her tower, waiting to be woken by the kiss of her true love. Since his parents wanted Prince Charming to finally find a wife, he went to find the princess.On his journey he battled dragons and a wall of roses, until he finally came up to the tower were the princess was waiting."

Antero walked back to the bed and looked down at Eicca. "Only to find that the princess was in truth a prince with a very girly face...."

"Hey...," Eicca sat up in the bed

"Shhhh.... let me go on, you are supposed to be asleep."

"Hmmpf", Eicca was laying down again, but this time kept his eyes open.

"Well, the prince didn't mind to find another prince instead of the princess, he preferred men anyway, and this was a very pretty prince laying there in front of him. So he had no problem to kiss him. First on the tip of his nose... then on his cheek...then on his forehead." Each spot on Eicca's face was kissed as soon as it was named. "But Prince Charming had to find out that neither of these worked. So he kissed the prince on his lush lips." Antero first tracked a finger over said lips, before he leaned down to kiss them. But as soon as Eicca tried to deepen the kiss, Antero broke it.  
"Asleep, I said," he mumbled against Eicca's lips.

"But still, it didn't work, the prince did not wake up. So Prince Charming let his gaze wander over the naked form of the prince, in hope to get another idea about how to wake him." Antero's hand was sliding down from Eicca's face over his chest and belly. "As is seemed there was one part of the prince already awake," Antero continued, his hand wrapping itself around Eicca's now fully erect member.

"Prince Charming wondered if that would be the key to wake his prince up, so he kissed him again."

Antero leaned over Eicca, placed his lips on the tip of his dick and swept his tongue in a lazy move once over its head.

"But once again, the prince did not wake up," Antero said with a slight smile as he saw that Eicca was already half out of the pillow again.

Eicca fell back down, and groaned.

"Prince Charming really had a problem now. He was out of places to kiss the prince, and aside from that, by now he was pretty aroused from the pretty sight in front of him.

Since no one saw him, and the prince was still sleeping, Prince Charming decided to let his darker side guide him."

Antero opened his pants, slid them off, and reached for the lube.

In long strokes he spread it over his own hard cock. As Eicca's hands reached out to help him, he slapped them away without a further word.

Then he shoved a spare pillow under Eicca's ass, and positioned himself in front of it and pushed himself in in one long movement.

"To the astonishment of Prince Charming, as he was balls deep in the prince, the prince woke up...."

For a long time this were the last words spoken in the room, as Antero started to pound Eicca in earnest.

"As it looked... Prince Charming had gotten himself..... a really..... shameless prince," Antero commented with some problems as he watched Eicca reach out for his own prick, to wank it in time with the hard pushes in his ass.

 

"And do you think they lived happily ever after?" Eicca asked once reality had them back.

"No, I don't think so... they just saved the rest of the plates from Perttus evil claws...Time to get up now!"

The end


End file.
